


wrong

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: POV First Person, POV TARDIS, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the TARDIS dislike Clara so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong

Time is all of a piece.

No... time _was_ all of a piece. Until _she_ came to my thief.

My child, and the pretty one and the petrichor one are were gone, and she came and she is wrong.

The other pretty one is was wrong for part of his time but that matters not.

He likes dancing and kissing. Kissing is nice. And he loves me.

 _Loved_... tenses are difficult.

My thief's time is was _always_ of a piece!

But _she_... she makes made is making time - my thief's time - not of a piece anymore.

She breaks up his time, changed it.

For good reason, to save him, but...

My console hurts.

She is was _wrong_.


End file.
